A Kiss To Make It Better
by agent.of.chaos
Summary: A story about a girl who was sick of being treated like an object. She goes through tough times to make it as a paratrooper and along the way falls in love with one of them.
1. Reunion

Why HELLO there! This is my first story I've ever written on Fanfiction, besides my little poem-ish sort of oneshot that you can read **cough.**do it.**cough  
**What?  
So, I hope you enjoy this, there'll be more chapters, a lot more. I will definitely try to update every chance I get. Hey, it's the summer, I tend to sleep a lot now haha.  
Of course, I own nothing except my characters, I guess.  
Watch out, there might be…fine…there WILL be swearing, touching people in naughty places, and violence.  
Yay! -giggles- Oh look, a _balloon_! -chases after balloon-

* * *

I always wanted to be in the army. I'm not sure what it was but something about it just made me all…fuzzy inside. I know, I know. That's a horrible and weird sort of way to describe how I felt, but on that day, the day I finally proved to that asshole that girls do kick ass, and they can kick it even harder in the airborne, well it does get a bit hard to explain.  
I'll try my best though.  
Well, lets start from the beginning, shall we?

* * *

I peered out of the hospital tent to see a few hundred men standing outside waiting for their vaccinations and check ups. 'Oh crap…' I whispered to myself. 'Alright ladies, lets do this,' called out Genevieve Dumont in her very thick French accent. She was my only best friend here and was pretty much the only person that I really knew. Her and I were two of the eight nurses stationed in the little hospital.

Men started pouring in and all of us nurses got to work. I had my back turned when the first soldier sat down on the small stool that I had sitting next to my table with my medical tools organized neatly on it. As I was getting the shot ready I could feel the soldier stare at it.

'Oh, I hate needles,' grumbled the soldier. 'Don't worry, I'll be gentle,' I chuckled while I turned around, 'You'll only feel- Oh my God. Guarnere?!' 'Alex? What are you doing here?' 'Well, its pretty self-explanatory, now isn't it, Bill,' I laughed, as I pointed to my red cross band that was around my left arm, 'You joined the army?'

'Why yes I did, I'm in Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 101st Airborne Division, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment.' Bill said proudly.

I smiled, I always knew him as the brave type of guy who would stand up for anybody, even the 'unpopular' tiny kids who would get picked on the second some jerk sees them…someone like me.

My name is Alexandria Lucia Campanelli and I was born and raised in South Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. My next door neighbor was William Guarnere, who liked to be called Bill.

Our friendship all started out on a nice sunny day. I was innocently skipping down the street with my most prized possession, my soft fuzzy teddy bear who I named Leonard.

My dark brown hair was bouncing along with me while my hazel eyes were closed shut both from the glare of the sun and from the huge grin on my face while I hummed a random song. But of course, this happy little scene had to come to a stop.

Why?

Two words.

Two _horrible _words that I hated from that day on. Not words actually. A _name_. Theodore Murphy. It seemed like this stupid 10 year-old brat hated seeing a cute and quiet 5 year-old girl enjoy her weekend. With my eyes still shut, I kept skipping along, not noticing the danger that I was skipping myself into.

I started to wonder why things were getting darker, as if I was walking into some shade. _But there aren't any trees on this side of the road_, I thought to myself.

_**BAM!**_

I hit something really hard. So hard, that it knocked me off my feet and sent my precious Leonard flying through the air. With my butt and my ego already bruised, I could feel my eyes starting to water. I opened my eyes to look for Leonard but all they landed upon was a pair of old brown dress shoes.

My eyes traveled up to the owner of the shoes to see a blond-haired kid with dark beady eyes. He was dressed in black shorts with gray knee length socks, a white blouse and a black bowtie. It wasn't what he was wearing that made me wide-eyed, it was what he was holding in his right hand. Leonard.

_MY LEONARD. _

'Give him back,' I whimpered. 'Oh, is this what you want?' Theodore said menacingly. I could only nod my head. 'Hm, I think I might want to ''dust'' him off before I give him back to you,' he said with the same menacing tone as before. 'Oh, lookit _this_! His arm is dirty! I don't think you'll want to play with a bear that has a dirty arm!'

_RIIIIP_.

Even at 5-years old, I felt that the world had stopped. That evil, _evil _boy had ripped my poor teddy's arm off. I let out a scream I was sure the whole neighborhood must have heard. With tears streaming down my face, I watched as Leonard's cotton fell slowly to the ground along with his right arm.

I watched helplessly as Theodore went for his left arm. 'Whoa, it looks like your teddy is _really_ messy. I guess the other arm has to go too!'

As Theodore went to grab his arm, something pushed him roughly onto the ground. I gasped and looked up to see who had come to save me. I didn't really know him that well, but I knew his name was Will Guarnere, he was my next door neighbor and his parents and my parents usually invited each other to dinner. 'Leave her alone,' he snarled.

'Oh, what are you gonna do to me, huh? You think you can beat me up?' questioned Murphy, while he stumbled to get up. He had a cut on his knee and was covered in dirt. Will just stared daggers at him. 'Didn't think so,' chortled Theodore and in a split second he lunged at Will. I could only sit there and gasp in surprise.

_WHAM!_ 'Uggh!' Theodore dropped to the ground again. Will had punched him on the side of his face, where a huge red mark was already beginning to form. All he could do was stare at me then at Will then back at me. 'I'm-I'm gonna tell on you!' Theodore cried out as he quickly got up and ran home.

Will looked down at me. I could only stare back, with my mouth wide-open. A 7 year-old had just kicked a 10 year-old's ass right in front of me! Will's eyes traveled down to the ground where Leonard, his arm and his cotton were strewn around. He knelt down and picked all of the pieces up.

'Here,' he said gently. I slowly took Leonard from his hands and began whimpering. 'No, no! Don't worry, its going to be okay, I'll help you fix him.' I looked right into his deep brown eyes.

He gave me a soothing smile. 'I sorta know how to sew, I use to watch my mom patch my clothes back together.' I smiled slightly and walked to his house with him. 'Hold on, I'll go get everything.' I sat down on his porch and just stared at my teddy.

Not long after that, Will came out with a spool of thread and a needle, took Leonard, stuffed his cotton back in his body and sewed his arm back on. 'Its not perfect, but it still works,' said Will as he wiggled the arm around, 'here you go.'

'Thank you,' I said gratefully. Will just smiled, showing a few small holes where his baby teeth used to be.

'The name's William Guarnere, but you can call me Bill.' 'Alexa Campanelli,' I replied. The rest of the day we talked, just about anything, random things mostly. And that was the day I became friends with the man who was now sitting in front of me.

'Oh gosh, Bill, I can't believe its you!' I said excitedly as I embraced him in a tight hug. He hugged me back and chuckled. '_Ahem_.' We both turned to see the other soldiers waiting for their shots. 'Oh sorry,' I quickly apologized, 'Alright Bill, it'll be nothing, just hold your breath,' I heard him inhale. 'Is it done?' he asked. 'Yeah, you big baby,' I said as I playfully patted him on the head. 'Okay Bill, I'll talk to ya later, alright?' 'Okay, see ya,' he said has he waved good-bye.

The line of soldiers seemed to go pretty quick. They were all very sweet men, I remember most of their names. There was Malarkey, Liebgott, Toye, Perconte, a pretty funny man named Luz, Muck, and a rather adorable one named Walter Gordon. As I cleaned up my station, Genevieve came over.

'Do you know how many times I was hit on?' I chuckled, 'I can only guess.' Genevieve had luscious blonde hair and silver eyes. She was about the same height as me, 5'5, with a petite frame. 'Alright, lets go,' I said after I finished up. We were going to go out for some lunch at a small café not too far from here. As we left the tent, we saw Easy Company dressed in their P.T. uniforms.

Bill and the others that I met up with today all waved. I smiled and waved back. 'Oh well then, I think someone else has more dates then I do,' she giggled. I lightly elbowed her in the ribs and laughed. As the men started to run towards the path that led them up to the big hill they always ran on, I couldn't help but think of running with them, to show what I could do. I was knocked out of my daydream when Genevieve poked my arm. I turned to her.

'What?' I asked. 'Look!' She said excitedly. As the rest of the men focused on their breathing and running, one was not. I remembered him. He was the adorable one and rather quiet too. Walter Gordon.

He was trying to keep up with the rest of the men while he had his head turned and looking straight at me. He sent me a playful wink. I got all wide-eyed and couldn't help but look down and blush. I looked up again and sent a small wave back at him.

He grinned and went to go catch up with everyone else. I bit my lip as I watched him run away. 'Oh, what are you looking at, hmm? Does he have a nice butt?' Genevieve said in her French accent. I stopped and stared at her and just burst out laughing.

I couldn't help it, that girl can say things in a pretty funny way. But in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but agree with her. _He has a very nice butt, hon, a very nice butt _I thought to myself as we kept walking with a huge smile plastered on my face.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! More to come, probably by the end of this week? Please, leave me your thoughts and comments, thank you!


	2. Huge Stain of Drool on My Pillow

Hello!  
Thank you to everyone who read my story and got a chance to comment it. Here's the next chapter!  
Enjoy!  
Oh by the way, the italics is when she's thinking, so yeah.  
**Rated: **G

* * *

After a nice lunch, Genny and I went back to the base. We didn't see any of the men, so they were probably in the mess hall enjoying their own lunch…well at least trying too. I've seen some of the things Joe Domingus makes. The poor man tries so hard, but well, he could still use a little help. I opened the door to the barracks that I lived in with the other nurses and collapsed on my bed. I couldn't believe it, it wasn't even half past twelve and I was already exhausted. 'Eh, it's a Friday anyways…no worries…I'll just…take a…' I started to mumble to myself, but I already feel asleep. 

I was having the most absolutely _wonderful _dream. I was in a place made entirely of candy. The grass was mint, the trees were lollipops, it just looked _so_ good…until someone decided to knock on the door. "Mhmmm!' I managed to say into my pillow, which for some reason was all wet. The person outside knocked again. 'Its opened!' I shouted after I rolled over. I kept my eyes closed, so I didn't know who it was, thinking it was probably just one of the girls. 'Uhh…hi.' I snapped my eyes opened, it didn't sound like a girl. I moved my eyes towards the unknown speaker. Walter.

'Oh God.' I said. It wasn't because he surprised me with this random visit, it was because I looked like a _complete mess_!

My hair was all over the place, the little makeup that I had on was now smeared down my cheeks, my clothes were all wrinkled and worst of all I had a huge stain of drool on my pillow. 'Oh…haha. Hello,' I giggled nervously. I got up quickly and tried to fix myself up. Gordon just smiled at me. 'Don't worry, you look good.' I stopped fixing my hair, looked at him and began to blush. _Ah! I'm blushing again! Make it stop, make it stop! _'Th-thanks,' I whispered. _Play it cool Alex, play it cool! _'So, how are things?' I asked. 'Not bad,' he replied. _Oh no, there's going to be an awkward silence, I can feel it. _

And of course there was. I looked over to see Gordon looking down at his feet and fidgeting with his hands. 'I uh-I'm-…I came here to ask you if you would like to-um, go to the dance with…me.' He stuttered. I heard what he said but I still had to say it. 'What?' 'I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?' He said again.

'The Airborne Dance? Isn't that next month?' 'Mhm, but I wanted to ask you earlier, just incase someone else wanted to ask you too. You're not going with anyone, are you?' He asked with a hint of worry in his voice. 'N-no.' I said. 'Great! So would you like to go with me?' I saw his eyes grow big. _Don't you dare! _He stuck out his bottom lip. _I'm warning you! _And gave me a puppy face. _Damnit! Now I know I __**cannot**__ resist that! _He looked absolutely adorable. 'Yes.' His face lit up. 'Really?' 'Mhm.' Awesome!' He gave me a soft, warm hug and I just couldn't help it, I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. I could feel him smile. 'So I'll see ya at the dance then,' I said. He gave me a wink and left.  
By now I was sure that my face looked like a large tomato. A large tomato that couldn't stop smiling. I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes. It was all quiet and then out of nowhere, someone outside started to yell and jump around. 'Yeaaah! Whoo! She said _YES_! Yeah!' I could only guess who it was.

* * *

**Ahh**, short chapter, I know. The Airborne Dance is, well, pretty much a dance. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Reviews please : ) Thank you.


	3. Coca Cola

Here's another chapter! I made it as long as possible to make up for the last short one. Thanks to everyone whose reviewing! Oh, there will be little bits of French in here. I'm not too fluent in that language, so please don't mind my mistakes.

Oh, and one more thing…**ITS MY BIRTHDAY! WHOO!**

**Disclaimer:** Of course I own nothing except my two characters Alex and Genny. I do not mean to offend anyone with what I write.

**Rated:** T (I'm just guessing aha)

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a huge grin on my face. Memories of last night flooded my mind. I slightly giggled to myself while Genny walked in. She looked at me with a concerned face. 'Mon Dieu, are you alright?' 'Never better,' I answered, 'where are you going?' She was dressed in a navy blue knee-length skirt, white short sleeved blouse, and had a navy blue headband in her hair which was pinned up into a bun. 'Going shopping, of course! And you're coming with me!'

'What? Why?' 'You've really lost your mind, haven't you? We're going to look for something to wear tonight!' 'For…?' 'The carnival! You're the one who told me about it!' The carnival? 'That's tonight?! Oh geez.' I remembered when I was talking to Bill the other day, I said that we would all go to the carnival that just opened up, to catch up on things.

I jumped out of my cozy bed and ran to my closet. I yanked out a knee-length black dress that had little flowers all over it and a pair of black high heels (AN: imagine Allie's dress in 'The Notebook' when they're laying on the road.)

I went to the man made, well in this case, woman made dressing room that we put up. It was pretty much just a simple curtain hung over a bar that was nailed into the wall and into the side of a closet. 'Bébé, we have lots of time, there's no rush,' she said. I poked my head through the curtain, 'I.Like.Shopping.' I said. I hobbled my way out, with one shoe on, to the vanity that had all the makeup, curling irons and whatnot and put on some blush and clear gloss. I threw on my other shoe and grabbed my purse. 'Whoo! Alright, lets _go_!' Genny giggled at me. She knew how crazy I would get when it came to shopping.

We finally arrived at the local boutique. I looked in the window and scanned the three mannequins. The first one was an old '30's flapper gown that was gray and was made out of a silk charmeuse satin with silver sequins embroidered on it. _Too flashy_. The second mannequin had a white cotton dress with a red ethnic print on the bottom. _Not too bad. _But that's when I looked over at the third mannequin. It was a red faux wrap style dress. It looked absolutely beautiful! '_Wow_.' I whispered. 'Come on then, lets try it on!' Genny said as she dragged me into the store.

The cashier looked up, 'May I help you?' She asked in a southern accent 'Uhm yes, I'd like to try on that dress right there, the red one.' 'Oh, this one is one of my favorites,' she said. 'Thanks,' I said as she handed it to me. I ran to the dressing rooms, I couldn't wait to see how it looked. Genny was already in the dressing room next to me. I quickly put on the dress and walked out. I looked over to see Genny come out too. Her dress was light pink with a floral print. 'You look _dashing_!' We said together. It was an old joke between us. Long story short, we're just really odd.

After an hour and a half of contemplating about which jewelry to buy and which shoes to wear, we finally made it back to the base. The rest of the day was uneventful due to the fact that it was a Saturday, so we decided to be lazy and just sat in our rooms until lunch.

We walked to the mess hall to get a bite of whatever Joe was making. All the guys of E company were already there, munching away. I looked around and that's when I saw it, the thing that woke up me up in the morning, my sweet little addiction. I walked over to the red vending machine. My hands shook excitedly as I put in a dime. I heard a click and saw the perfect bottle of Coca Cola roll into view, opened the little door, popped off the top, brought the glass up to my lips and chugged at least half of it. God, I missed it. I haven't had a sip of Cola for a long time.

With a satisfied grin, I went to find Genny in line. 'Oh God, you found the vending machine didn't you?' she joked. 'Why yes I did!' I smiled. We took our plates over to Joe. I jumped slightly when he slopped on something mysterious. I looked at it with a raised eyebrow. 'Thanks Joe,' I said politely. I tried to look for a spot for us to eat, but unfortunately everywhere was full, then all of a sudden I saw a hand shoot up and wave at us.

I grinned when I saw Bill. 'Come on' I said to Genny and walked over to the table. Bill scooted over and we sat down. Genny sat down next to one of the guys that I meet before, Skip Muck. 'Why _helloo_,' he winked at her. She looked at him and blushed, she turned to me and poked me in the back

'Hm?' 'Who is that?' She asked me. 'Warren Muck, but you can call him Skip, don't worry, he's sweet.' I told her when she gave me hesitant look. She went back to talking with him. At our table there was Genny, and I of course, Bill, Skip, Liebgott, Luz, Malark, Mo, Toye, Hoobler, Penkala, Shifty, Grant, Sisk, Perconte and Gordon. I looked at my plate again. 'Bill, what is this?' I pointed at my food. 'Oh well, Joe over there calls it "chipped beef on toast", but us,' he pointed around at the guys, 'we call it "Shit on a Shingle".' I snickered loudly.

I poked at it and then decided to take a bite. The whole table was watching me in anticipation. I chewed the 'Shit on a Shingle' for a while and cleared my throat. 'So, how was it?' Grant, who sat across from me, asked. 'Not…not too bad,' I winced. They laughed as I grabbed my Coca Cola bottle. The second I put it back down on the table, a hand grabbed my drink. 'Hey!' I said. Luz just chuckled, 'thanks sweetheart, I'm thirsty as hell.' I smiled and shook my head, 'you owe me one then.' 'Fine,' he said as he chugged the remainder of my precious drink.

The whole 15 minutes that I was there laughing and joking around with the guys, I could feel someone's eyes on me, I looked over to see Gordon watching me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. 'So, you guys goin' to the carnival tonight?' Liebgott said, which distracted me from Walter's intense gaze. 'Oh, um-yeah-uh, yes we're going,' I stumbled. 'Wanna be my date then?' He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed nervously, 'Uhh,' I couldn't think of anything to say. I could still feel Gordon looking at me. I'm guessing Gordon told Grant something, because Grant stomped on Liebgott's foot. 'Ow, damnit! What'd you do that for?' He cried out.

Grant just gave him a serious look. Liebgott sighed, turned to me and gave me a little smile. I smiled back. Geez, I just couldn't shake this feeling off, someone was _still_ looking at me, but I couldn't find out who. It wasn't Gordon because he was picking up his fork that Hoobler threw on the floor. It wasn't anyone from our table. I just shrugged it off. _I have other things to worry about, like how I should do my hair tonight,_ I chuckled inside my head.

So all the guys who were sitting with me were going, hell, the whole company was going. They said something about finally getting 'weekend passes'. I wasn't sure about what they were just yet, but I was glad that they were coming.

* * *

YAY! Hope you liked it! I'm going to a birthday party with my friends tomorrow, so I'm thinking I'll be able to put the next chapter up by late Thursday or early Friday. LOVELOVELOVE!


	4. My Moon, My Man

The song that's later in the story is by Glenn Miller called Moonlight Serenade, so yeah, don't own that. The man was talented.

Nothing else to write.

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

**Rated:** T

* * *

'Where are my pins?! Where are my damn hair pins?! Où dans enfer les ont allé à?!' Gen was running around like crazy, trying to get ready for the carnival.

'Their in your hand, dear,' I giggled.

She stopped running and looked in her right hand.

'Oh, haha,' she laughed. 'You've got to calm down Genny, Skip thinks you're hot enough already,' I grinned. Skip had asked her out today after lunch, and she, of course, said yes. 'Shut up,' she said, trying to hide her smile.

We already changed into our dresses. I slipped on my white peep-toe pumps. I walked over to my jewelry box and took out the pearl necklace that I bought today and walked over to Gen, who was putting on final touch-ups to her make-up in the vanity's mirror, to help me put them on.

I observed my reflection in the mirror. My dark brown hair was now pinned up on the sides and had big curls in it, my make-up was light with black eyeliner, nude lipstick and light blush. Gen's makeup was almost the same as mine and her blonde hair cascaded down her back in light waves.

We heard a knock on the door. We both froze, turned to each other and quietly squealed. I went to go open the door while she went to grab a black sweater from her bed. I froze again when I saw who was at the door.

'Walt!' I couldn't hide my smile. Behind him was Guarnere, Skip, and everyone that was sitting with us at lunch today.

'Hey,' he smiled back. We just stared at each, and when my eyes met with his, we both looked away and blushed. Everyone was just looking at us. Walter held out his hand to help me down the steps. I felt a light push behind me, Gen was grinning and giving me looks clearly saying 'take his hand!'.

I gently placed my hand in his and walked down the steps with him. 'You look nice tonight,' he said.

'Thank you, you look nice too.' All of the guys were dressed in their Class A uniforms, and Walter definitely pulled it off. We heard giggling and turned to see Skip and Gen embracing each other in a hug. 'Alright lovebirds, lets go, if we have weekend passes we might as well use them, you never know when we'll get the chance to do this again,' Malarkey said.

All of us began walking to the carnival, it wasn't that far from the base. All of us were talking, laughing and listening to Frank grumble about how the other nurses decided to choose D Company men rather then him so much that I didn't even realize that I was still holding Walter's hand. I looked at him and squeezed his hand lightly. He looked at me then at our hands and gave me a charming smile. I nearly melted right then and there.

It wasn't long after that until we reached the carnival. Skip dragged Gen off to some ride, while the other guys split up. Bill looked at us and said, 'You kids behave, alright?' God, he was so protective but I couldn't help but smile, 'yes, _mother.' _

'Haha,' Bill sarcastically laughed, he waved goodbye and ran off to meet up with the other guys, who were looking at the rides like they were kids in a candy store. They must have not had a lot of outings for a while now.

So now it was just Gordon and I. 'So, which ride do you want to go on first?' he asked. 'You choose,' I said. He thought for a second and then, still holding hands, dragged me towards the ferris wheel. 'Wait, we don't have any tickets,' I said. He pulled out a handful of tickets, 'don't worry, I bought these earlier today.'

We got on the ride. We were sitting rather close to each other. The ferris wheel brought us higher and higher. 'You're not scared of heights, are ya?' He asked me. 'No, not really.' 'Aw, if you were then I would've held you until the ride was over, you ruined my plan meanie,' he joked. 'What happens if I still wanted too?' I bit my lip. _Oh my God, I _did not _just say that out loud_. I looked up at him. He gave me a quick smile and I scooted closer to him. He gently wrapped his arm over my shoulder. I placed my head on his shoulder and took in the view.

It was so beautiful, all the lights from the rides blinking in different colors, the people in their summer clothes having fun and laughing, and the night sky lit up by thousands of stars and the moon. The ride stopped and we were at the very top. Everything felt so perfect, like nothing could ruin it. I looked up at Walter and he looked down at me.

My breath got caught in my throat and the world seemed to stop. We moved closer and closer. We were looking into each others eyes. _Gosh, he has the cutest eyes I've ever seen! _Our lips were almost touching…when all of a sudden, 'WHOO! Walter and Alex getting it _ON_!'

'Goddamnit, Skip,' he whispered. I chuckled. The ride began again and slowly brought us back down to the ground.

Everyone was waiting for us when we got off. '_Ooh_, what was going on up there, huh?' Gen joked. I blushed, 'Everyone was watching?' 'Mhm,' she nodded. 'Ah!' Skip gasped. We turned around and saw him rubbing his shoulder, Gordon had punched him.

'Come on, lets go get somethin' to eat' Toye said. We all walked to the stands full of food, from candy apples, to hot dogs. I was looking around, and that's when I spotted my other little addiction…cotton candy. How I LOVED that stuff. Who knew sugar and air could taste so great?

The rest started to order things, while I just stood there completely bummed out. I forgot money. _How could I forget to bring money_? 'You want something?' Walter asked. 'Oh no, no, its okay,' I said. 'Pfft, I see you eyeing that cotton candy, want some?' I just couldn't resist the offer. I nodded shyly. He ran up to the stand and told the vendor man to keep stirring the cotton candy until he said stop.

I watched in amazement as the cotton candy grew larger and larger on the little paper roll. He paid the man and quickly ran over to me. 'Here ya go!' He said as he handed it to me. I giggled, 'thanks.' I ripped off a piece the size of my hand and happily shoved it in my mouth. 'I might need some help,' I tried to say with my mouth full of sugar. 'What?' Walt looked at me, not understanding a word that I had just said. I nudged the cotton candy towards him. He smiled and gladly took a bite.

So there we were, just standing there, munching away on cotton candy that was five times bigger than my head. Everyone seemed to run off again.

'Oh, I have to show you something,' Gordon said after he wiped his mouth of drool. I threw away the stick and grabbed his hand. We ran through the crowd and out of the carnival, not towards the exit, but to the forest that was just a little ways from the carnival. 'Where-where are we going?' I asked, slightly out of breathe. 'You'll see!' Walter said, hardly panting. That paratrooper training must have a lot of running involved in it.

A path started to form on the ground and we followed it. We went through the trees, still following the path, then stopped suddenly. 'Close your eyes,' he said. 'Huh?' He just grinned, walked behind me and covered my eyes.

It took a while until we stopped. 'Okay, open them,' he said as he uncovered my eyes.

I gasped. We were on a hilltop overlooking the nearby lake. The stars and moon shone brightly then before. The waves below were crashing onto the shore. A light summer breeze swept through the woods.

I turned to Walter. 'This is so beautiful,' I said.

'I found this a few months ago when I came to Georgia to join the airborne. I come here once in a while. I wanted to show you,' he told me. He stared at me again, with that same intense look, and walked over to me. 'Would you like to dance?' he asked me. 'Why yes I would,' I replied.

He took my hand again and gently placed it in his, while he put the other on my waist. I rested my left hand on his shoulder. He began humming a familiar tune, and then opened his mouth and began to sing.

"I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight.  
I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night.  
The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serenade."

'Oh Walt! I _love_ this song!' He grinned. 'Me too.' He continued.

"The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming.  
My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?  
I bring you and sing you a Moonlight Serenade.

Let us stray till break of day  
in love's valley of dreams.  
Just you and I, a summer sky,  
a heavenly breeze kissing the trees.

So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night.  
I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight,  
a love song, my darling, a Moonlight Serenade."

'Oh Walter, that was wonderful,' I blushed. I rested my head against his shoulder while we kept dancing. I looked up at him without moving my head and smiled, then closed my eyes. I felt him rest his head on top of mine then slowly move down to my cheek. I opened my eyes to see his big brown ones staring at me. We stopped dancing. It happened again, my breath seemed to get caught in my throat and the world stopped.

With his right hand still holding onto my waist, he took his other hand and gently brushed it over my cheek. I blushed and moved closer to him. Our lips were getting closer and closer. I closed my eyes again and then felt his soft, warm lips embrace me in sweet kiss, which slowly became more and more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

It felt like we could be there forever, but unfortunately we had to stop due to a lack of oxygen. 'Wow,' I whispered. He chuckled. The wind began to pick up. I shivered in Gordon's arms. 'Shoot, I forgot my sweater,' I said. 'Here,' he began to unbutton his jacket, 'take this.' 'Aw, thank you,' I gladly took it. I slipped my arms through it but didn't button it up. 'How do I look?' I giggled. 'You look magnificent,' he smiled back at me, 'let's go, we better catch up with the guys, just in case Skip decides to give little stories about what he thinks is going on right now.' I laughed, 'what would we do without Skip and his dirty lil mind?' 'No idea,' Walter joked.

We all met up with everyone and started to walk back to the base. Again, we laughed and talked, and laughed even more when Hoobler told us how Shifty couldn't handle being on the 'Tilt-a-Whirl', a ride that keeps spinning and spinning, and how he 'screamed like a little girl.' (**AN**: imagine _that_, ahahaha. )

'Shut it, I don't scream like a little girl,' Shifty moaned, still clutching his stomach. I snickered, but still felt bad for the poor guy. We reached my barracks. I hugged all of the guys and when I got to Shifty I said, 'Now you just rest easy tonight, okay? If you don't feel better by tomorrow, you come and see me.' 'Thank you, Alex,' Shift smiled gratefully, 'you should think about becoming a medic.' 'Really? Well, I'll think about it,' I chuckled quietly.

I went up to Bill, 'Did he treat ya right?' He asked, glancing at Walter. 'Yes he did, Bill don't worry about it, he's a sweet man.' 'I know, its just that- well, I don't want you to get hurt when we…when we have to leave,' he said quietly. I froze. I looked over at Walt who was joking around with Luz, laughing and smiling that adorable smile of his. He looked at me and gave me a big smile and I returned it.

'Oh God…' I whispered. Bill pulled me into a hug. 'Don't worry Alexa, he'll be alright.'

I haven't really thought about the guys leaving, I was so caught up with tonight's events. Just thinking about Gordon leaving and not seeing him for who-knows-how-many years, then a sickening feeling hit me. _What happens if I never see him again, what happens if I never see any of the guys again? No! _I shook my head lightly, _I won't let that happen!_

I said goodbye to the rest of the guys and gave hugs. When I finally got to Walter, he leaned in and gave me a tender kiss. I couldn't help but smile. When we pulled away, we looked over and saw that everyone was watching us with smiles on their faces. 'Ugh! What _is_ it with you people,' I joked. Everyone laughed.

'See you next weekend?' I asked. 'We'll see,' he said. 'Sobel doesn't really like to see us have fun,' Toye added. We all said one final goodbye and went inside, but not before Skip smooched Gen. _Aww._

Gen closed the door and I collapsed on my bed. 'Tonight was _amazing_!' I said. 'Definitely,' Genny agreed. I pulled off my shoes, took off my necklace, took the pins out of my hair and shook my head. I was too lazy to change into my pajamas. It was almost midnight, and I could feel my eyes begin to grow heavy.

I grabbed Leonard from my bedside table (_yes, I still have him_) and snuggled into him, while drifting away with a big smile on my face.

* * *

Author's Note: Liked it? I think its pretty good. Reviews are encouraged!


	5. Shirtless Men Everywhere, Oh My!

Alright! Next chappie! WHOO! Hope this makes your day : )  
**Disclaimer: **I've got to say it again?  
**Rated: **Hmm…probably T

* * *

I awoke on a warm Sunday morning. I took a deep breath and smelled something unusual, not unusual in a bad way, but in a very, _very_ nice way. This unusual scent smelled absolutely wonderful. With my eyes still closed, I breathed in the scent even more while I stretched. I felt something slightly bulky around my arms and back.I opened my eyes to see an olive colored jacket wrapped around me. 

_Oh my God! I forgot to give Walt his coat back! _I quickly took it off and went to my closet. I picked out a baby blue short-sleeved blouse, a dark gray tight a-line skirt and simple black flats, I needed a break from high heels. I fixed my makeup and hair, grabbed the coat from the bed and started to walk outside. I closed the door, turned around and just stared out at the entire base.

_Oh no, I don't know where to go…_

So there I was, standing on the small porch of my little "hut" as I liked to call it, looking completely stupid. 'Well then…I guess I'll just walk around randomly and hopefully end up at the right one.' I said to myself. The other nurses were already gone, including Genny. 'Didn't even bother to wake me up…' I grumbled as I began to follow the dirt covered paths, turning in random directions.

I was looking at the ground and thinking about how much fun last night was. I smiled when I thought of Walter. I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh morning air, enjoying the light summer breeze, and soon realized that that was a big mistake.

WHAM!

I smacked into someone…really hard. 'Ow…' I groaned as I laid sprawled out on the ground. 'Oh shit,' the unknown man said, 'I mean… oh no, here, let me help you ma'am.' I felt a hand gently grab my arm and help me back on my feet again. 'Thank you,' I said as I brushed off the dirt from my skirt.

'Are you looking for someone?' he asked.

I looked up at him and saw that he was holding Walt's coat. 'Oh, um-yes, yes I am,' I said. He smiled, 'You need some help? You looked a little lost,' he chuckled. 'Yeah, I was,' I smiled, 'Do you know where Walter Gordon's garrison is?'

'Yes I do,' he said, 'after all, I _am_ the intelligence officer,' he bragged jokingly. 'The name's Lewis Nixon, but you can call me Nix.' 'Alexa Campanelli, everyone calls me Alex,' I shook his hand. He was a little bit taller than me with dark hair and big brown eyes. While we walked to the correct garrison, Nixon pointed at a few buildings, telling me what they were and who was stationed in it.

'Thanks for showing me around Nix,' I said gratefully. 'No problem,' he nodded and waved good bye. I knocked on the door, 'hello?' I called out. I opened the door the second no one answered, I'm a bit impatient. My eyes scanned the room and landed on a soldier at the end of the room. 'Oh, hi,' I walked up to him. 'Do you know which bed is Walter Gordon's?' 'Yep, right there,' he said as he pointed to the bed next to his. I nodded and neatly placed Walt's coat on his bed.

I looked back at the soldier and noticed that he was wearing a red cross on his arm. He was a medic. Duh! I mentally smacked myself. He was packing, what I believed, was his parachute. 'I'm Alexa Campanelli,' I introduced myself. 'Eugene Roe,' he said. 'Do you need some help with that?' I asked as he struggled to pack his parachute. He looked up at me and smiled, 'sure.'

It took a couple minutes, but we finally got it. I sort of knew how to pack 'chutes because I would wander around the base randomly from time to time and listen to a couple classes, they were really interesting.

'Thanks for the help,' he said as he placed his parachute bag on the ground next to his bed and laid down. I noticed his accent, 'Are you from Louisiana?' I asked as I sat down on Gordon's bed. 'Yeah, how did you know?' 'My mom was born there, had the same accent,' I said. 'And your dad?' he asked. 'He was born in Naples, Italy,' I said quickly. I changed the subject. I didn't want to think about my family right now. It wasn't Gene's fault though….it was just that things happened before I came to Georgia…horrible things that I would like to forget about.

For the next half hour or so, we talked about each others lives, where we came from, and our families. Well, his family mostly, I tried to edge away from the topic if it involved speaking about my family.

In the middle of chatting, the door flew open and hit a coat rack, knocking it to the ground. 'I can't believe this bullshit!'

I turned to see the guys coming in looking extremely pissed off.

'How the hell could he do this Joe?' Bill asked.

'No idea, you know he likes to fuck everything up every chance he gets.'

'Its Sunday for Christ's sake,' grumbled Bill.

The guys started to take out their P.T. gear, which pretty much was just a t-shirt and navy blue shorts. Walter walked over to me. 'Hey, what's going on?' I asked him looking around the room with confusion. 'Sobel wants us to run Currahee,' he said. 'You're kidding, right?' I said with disbelief. Walt shook his head. 'But its Sunday, isn't he supposed to leave you guys alone this weekend?'

'Sobel never leaves us alone,' he grunted as he took off his shirt. I glimpsed at his well-built chest and abdomen. That training was _definitely_ paying off. He grinned when he caught me drooling. 'Hey, turn around,' he said jokingly, waving his hand towards me. I chuckled and turned around, only to see Eugene slip off his shirt too. I gasped and covered my eyes.

'You done yet?' I called out. 'Mhm,' he replied as he grabbed my hand and turned me around. I smiled, 'So, what flicked Sobel in the nose this time?' But before he could answer the door flew open again. Walter quickly pushed me beside him. It was Sobel.

I've seen him around the base a few times, yelling at everybody just because he was promoted to captain. I also accidentally bumped into him once. I'm guessing that was a bad thing to do because he threw me a look of total dislike and gave me a lecture about how he's this fabulous captain and how I'm just a no-good nurse who should watch we're she's going. That pretty much fired up the hate that I now have towards him.

All of the men stood at attention. I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed beside Walter.

Sobel scanned the room with annoyance. 'You men won't make it as paratroopers if you can't even-' he stopped. He was staring at me with confusion which was quickly replaced with a look of irritation. He calmly walked over and stood right in front of me. 'What are you doing in here, nurse?' he said, still looking irritated. I faltered, I didn't know what to say, well I had plenty of things to say to him, but now was not the time.

Sobel stepped closer to me, his face inches from mine. 'I'm waiting for an answer, nurse,' his breath smelled like stale bread. Trying my best not to gag, I answered , 'just checking up on the men…sir.'

I saw impatience fill his dark eyes and I took it as a sign to leave, but when I tried I felt a bony hand wrap around my wrist. I turned to see Sobel holding on, 'I didn't excuse you,' he snarled. My eyes grew wide in shock and a little bit of fear. I've never seen him like this before, no matter how much he yelled at the guys he never pushed them or hit them or anything, and here he was, squeezing my wrist to death.

'Let…go of me,' I whispered, my throat closing up. 'What?' Sobel asked. 'I said "Let go of me"!' I repeated, nearly yelling. Behind Sobel I could see Walter giving him a look of disgust and his hands balled up into fists. Walt looked at me, I shook my head slightly to tell him to leave it, that I would take care of Sobel myself.

Sobel caught on though, and turned around to Walter. 'Thinking about helping your little girlfriend, Gordon? Don't even try,' he said when he saw Walt's fists, 'I'd have you out of here before you could say Currahee.' He turned back to me and smirked, his grasp getting tighter. 'No one yells at me, or disrespects me, except you. Do you think you're special, nurse? Do you like to think that you're important? Well let me tell you something, you're not, you're just a pathetic little girl who can't do anything right. Do you under-' 'Shut up,' I whispered, fear now gripping around my words. Sobel looked dumbfounded.

Memories were flashing back into my head. 'Excuse me?' 'Shut up!' I said. And in a split second I felt a burning sensation come across my cheek. I stood there, stunned. Surprisingly enough, Sobel looked upset, regret filling his eyes.

As Walter was about to pounce onto Sobel, I heard a confused voice come from behind me. 'What's going on here, Captain Sobel?'

I turned to see a red headed man standing in the doorway, his face almost the same color as his hair. Sobel quickly withdrew his hand from my wrist, which was now throbbing in pain, with a bright red hand print all the way around it.

'J-just checking on the men, Winters,' Sobel replied still a bit stunned while Winters walked over to us. 'Colonel Sink is looking for you, sir,' Winters said, 'I'll be here with the men,' he added, glancing at me with curiosity, giving a salute to Sobel who nodded, returned the salute, and left. Everything went quiet all of a sudden. Walter hurried over to me, 'Are you alright?' he pulled me into a hug with worry in his voice. 'Yeah,' I whispered.

'You're bleeding!'

'Huh?' I looked up at Walt who was staring at my lips. By this time, all the men came over, concern in their eyes. I touched my bottom lip, then looked at my finger which was now covered in the crimson liquid. 'Oh,' I exclaimed, surprised.

'Jesus, Alex, he's never done that before, but don't worry, I'll get that son-of-a-bitch if it's the last thing I do…oh, sorry sir, I didn't see ya there,' Bill said when he saw Lieutenant Winters, still standing there, fuming slightly. 'I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have yelled at him, he was-'

'He was being a moron,' Winters finished. The men looked completely caught off guard, like they never heard him swear before. 'Sir?' I said, puzzled.

'He hit you, and I don't appreciate men hitting women,' he answered, 'you sure you're alright Ms. Campanelli?' looking me over with a caring face.

'You can call me Alex, sir.' I nodded, 'don't worry about me guys, it's a little cut, doesn't even hurt. See?' I poked my lip. The men smiled.

'Ah, still got a sense of humor in ya, no matter what,' Bill grinned as he patted me on the back.

'We'll be seein' ya later, I hope,' Perconte said, somewhere in the crowd. _Geez, he's tiny, _I chuckled to myself. Winters gave a nod and a smile as a goodbye and lead the men out to run. Roe gave me a quick smile which didn't do anything to help cover up the concern that was still written on his face.

Walter held my hand, 'I shoulda done something!' 'No Walt, its okay! I don't want you to get in trouble, its not worth it,' I said. Walter gave me a peck on the cheek. 'Excuse me, didn't ya hear me?' I said shocked. He looked at me with confusion. 'I told ya, my lips don't hurt,' I said slyly and gave him a deep romantic kiss right on the lips. He moaned in his throat which caused me to giggle. 'Go on now, you'll be late for your run!'

'I don't care,' he whispered in between kisses. As much as I wanted him to stay though, I pushed him away lightly and looked in his eyes. 'Go,' I grinned. He grunted, 'fine,' and gave me one last kiss. As he turned around I gave him a quick slap on the butt.

'Hey!' he shrieked as I laughed. 'I'll get you back for that Campanelli!'

'Oh, I'm sure you will,' I chuckled. He flashed me a grin and a wave and left. I sighed and walked out, closing the door behind me. The once blue sky was now a dark shade of gray. Little drops of rain began to hit the ground and I could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance. I frowned, Sobel was going to make them run in the rain. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room, which was still empty, and glanced at the mirror to see the "damage" Sobel had done to me.

A deep but minor cut on my bottom lip, nothing a couple of days of healing won't help. I went over to my bed-side table and took out one of my favorite books, "A Tree Grows in Brooklyn". I already read it a few times, but I could never get sick of it. I kicked off my shoes, climbed into my bed and pulled the blankets up to my waist. I looked out the window that was directly across from my bed. The rain was now pouring and the sky was even darker. I shook my head, I'm going to have to deal with _a lot _of colds this week.

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** Enjoy? REVIEWS please! I hope you liked this one. I know, I know, Sobel would never hit a woman, I don't mean to offend anybody with my story. I promise you more later, I'm having a _really _busy summer. LOVE YOU GUYS! Whoo! Cheerio. 


	6. ‘No…bandages?’

Chapter 6, yay! Now we're getting somewhere: )  
A happy very belated birthday to Donnie Wahlberg!  
If I'm messing up some words or grammar, please tell me, this summer has been really hectic and I keep drifting off when I write my stories. So yeah, thank you's.  
**Title: **A Kiss To Make It Better  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, don't mean to offend.  
**Rating: **T

* * *

'Oh God,' whimpered Hoobler as he rolled around in one of the hospital beds. Almost all of the men in Easy Company had gotten sick because of Sobel's little run in the rain a few days ago. There were hacking coughs, runny noses and not to mention, _a lot _of vomiting. The military's hospital was packed with soldiers. This got me to meet the other guys like Tipper, More, Wynn, Christenson and Blithe.

The room was filled with groans and coughs, as the ones who were lucky enough not to get sick looked on with concerned faces.

'Are they going to be okay?' asked Webster. Sisk, Spina, the other medic, Grant, Malarkey and Webster stood against the cupboards where all my medical supplies were neatly placed in. 'It'll take a while, but they'll be alright,' I answered when I walked over to them.

I grabbed some bandages and went over to Roe, who wasn't as sick as the others, but had fallen amongst the wet rocks, spraining his right ankle and getting a few nasty cuts on his hands.

I cleaned his wounds and gently wrapped them up. 'Ah, not bad Alex,' he said as he checked his now wrapped palms. 'You got gentle hands, you know, didn't hurt me at all,' he winked at me.

'We've got to keep you off that morphine, Doc,' I chuckled. He smirked.

I moved down to change the bandage from his ankle. 'Spina, can you pass me some more bandages please?' I heard him rummage through the drawers. 'I can't find any,' he said.

'You checked all of the drawers, right?'

'Yeah.'

I froze. Without moving my head, I shifted my eyes up towards the cupboards with all of its drawers pulled out.

'No…bandages?'

'None,' replied Spina, 'You okay?'

I don't know why, but I have this phobia of running out of supplies, and that I'm totally useless without them. Yes I know, "duh, you're a nurse." If I run out of something, I seem to panic and feel guilty about not being able to help someone. I know, it sounds crazy, but its just how I feel.

I cleared my throat, 'Yeah, yeah. Here, stay with Gene. He's a little loony from the morphine,' I said as I threw out the old bandages. I heard Roe give a lazy, 'heeeeey.'

'I'm going to get more supplies. Help if you can, guys,' they nodded. 'Thank you,' I said as I walked out the door. Genny would be scurrying around for the stuff right now if she wasn't in Kansas. The nurses went to different states to train new ones, some kind of shortage or something like that, and I was the one who was to stay behind, not that I hated that idea, I absolutely loved it. I was here with my best friends and with Gordon.

I walked into the medical supply tent and went straight to the cupboards packed with morphine, bandages, pills and some plasma. I was so wrapped up in getting everything, I didn't notice someone standing right behind me. With my arms carrying packs of bandages and some cold medicine, I turned around to come face to face with…'Sobel!'

My arms flew out to my sides, slamming against the counter, causing me to flinch in pain while all the things dropped to the ground.

As I tried to calm my breathing, he just stared at me.

'I'm sorry.'

'Huh?' I gazed at him with confusion.

'I didn't mean to hurt you before…it's just that I don't appreciate women,' he looked me up and down, 'embarrassing me in front of the men.' he said.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' I said shocked. He leaned in closer, his breath smelling like bitter coffee. _What _is_ it with this guy? Does he know what mints are? _

'I don't have all the respect I deserve here and I'm not going to have some little…_princess _destroy what I do have. Now, I didn't mean to hit you, I'm telling you the truth about that, but if you get in my way again,' he got so close my body was now painfully pressing up against the edge of the counter, 'it _won't_ be an accident.' He slowly looked me up and down again, 'Got that?' he whispered.

I gave him a disgusted look and nodded. He pushed himself off of me and left. Shaking, I bent down and started to pick up the bandages and medicine that were thrown around on the ground. A minute or two later, Webster came in, 'Hey Alex, what's taking you so long?' he joked. His smile faded when he noticed my hands shaking.

'You alright?' he hurried over and bent down in front of me. I looked down and stared at my hands. He gently grabbed them to stop them from shaking. 'What happened?'

'Sobel,' I whispered. After telling him what happened, Webster gently held my chin, 'Alex, you have to do something, he's going too far with this. I was there when he hit you, who knows what he'll do next.'

Glancing up at him, I gave a firm 'No,' and continued to pick up my things, 'I can't. He thinks he's stronger than me, and I'm _not_ going to him the satisfaction by being weak and telling.'

Webster gave a sigh as we stood up and walked back to the hospital. 'Jesus, finally,' Malarkey _kindly_ greeted us, 'what took you guys so long?' 'Nothing,' replying quickly as I packed the supplies away. I could feel their eyes on me but ignored it as I grabbed some cold medicine and a bandage. As I walked past Spina I threw the bandage towards him and heard an annoyed grumble, my guess was that I had hit Spina in the eye.

I walked to the bed that had Wynn on it. 'Hello Popeye,' I greeted him.

'Popeye?'

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

'Because you look like him,' I shrugged. He chuckled which quickly turned into a cough.

'Ah, you have to take your medicine, Pop.'

Popeye shook his head and turned away. 'Come on, stop acting like a little baby!' I said, but Popeye still kept his mouth shut. 'Fine, I guess I'll just shove it down your throat,' I sighed. The small smile that was curled on Popeye's mouth quickly faded.

"You're kidding, right? I mean, come on, the medicine tastes like shit-GAH!' As Pop was talking, I poured the cold medicine down his throat. 'You-you actually _shoved_ it down my throat!' He sputtered.

'Anything to get my babies better,' kissing him lightly on the head, but receiving a grumpy look from him while he scratched his tongue. 'What about me?' Came a lazy drawl from beside Popeye's bed. 'Of course Walt,' I grinned and walked over to him and gave him a long, tender kiss, not caring if I got sick too.

Someone across the room clicked their tongue and gave a drowsy 'Aww.'

'Shut it Roe!' hissed Grant.

* * *

A couple days later, the boys were finally better and Roe was sane again, but had to do extra training for the time they missed. Genny and two other nurses came back, the others decided to stay where they were.

Weeks went by, Walter and I were closer than ever, going on lunch dates and dinners together, and before we knew it, it was the evening of the Airborne Dance. I had already bought my dress, an ivory halter top that had a true circle skirt and waltz hemline with my favorite pair of black high heels. Genny looked fabulous in a green strapless dress with white heels.

When we answered the door, it was the same group of guys from the carnival, with Spina and Webster included. A few of them had dates, probably girls from around town.

'Beautiful as usually,' Walt smiled at me. Gen yelped as she jumped on Skip, frantically making out.

'Keep it in your pants and skirts, kids,' Luz said, dragging them along. The dance was on the base, in the large building, used for social events. When we got inside, we were welcomed with soft music coming from the stage where there was a big band playing, the room was decorated nicely and there were tons of soldiers in their Class A uniforms.

Everybody split up, half of the guys running towards the bar. 'Want to dance?' Walter whispered, offering me his hand. 'Sure,' I smiled. The band was already starting a new song when we got on the dance floor. I gasped, 'Its our song! Moonlight Serenade!'

'_Our _song?' grinned Walter.

'Yes, it is now officially _our_ song.'

'Alright,' Walt smiled as he began whispering the words in my ear. The song ended and was replaced with a quick one. 'Oh, do you think you can dance to the beat of "In the Mood"?' Walter wiggled his eyebrows. 'Well, we'll just have to find out,' smiling, Walter and I did quick moves around the dance floor. I could feel everyone watching us and heard some cheers from Luz.

When the song ended, Walt dipped me and gave me a sweet kiss. Cheers and applause filled the room. We walked to the table with Gen and Skip, completely out of breath. 'You guys were amazing,' clapped Genny.

'Want a drink?' Walter offered.

'Coke, please,' giving him a peck on the cheek.

'Ah, come on Alex, you have to try beer _sometime_,' Luz poked me as he took a seat at the table next to us.

'I don't know, I don't like it that much. I think it smells bad.'

Luz choked on his drink, 'It smells _wonderful_, what are you talking about?' he asked looking bewildered, shaking his bottle. 'Luz, she's a lady, she don't drink,' Bill said as he sat next to him, 'the day she touches a spider is the day she'll drink.'

I shuddered as Walt placed the Coke on the table, 'You don't like spiders?' I shook my head. Walt smiled, 'Come on, you don't love their long, hairy legs crawling everywhere, their webs, and lets not forget, their _fangs_?' he teased. 'Walt! Quit!' I mumbled, upset. 'What are you afraid of, huh?'

'Why?' he asked.

'So I can make fun of you too,' I stuck my tongue out.

Walter thought for a moment, 'losing you.'

I stopped drinking my Coke. 'Losing me?' I asked.

'Yeah,' he said, 'I'm afraid of losing you.'

Looking directly into his eyes, I said, 'Baby, you'll never lose me,' and kissed him. A few minutes later, we were all talking to the guys, mostly about random things, finding out that Walter's nickname was "Smokey", things like that, when I realized that I drank all of my Coke. 'I'm going to get another one,' I said and went to the bar. After grabbing another bottle, I bumped into someone. 'Jesus! Oh my…I'm sorry, sir,' I apologized as I realized I bumped into Winters.

'It's alright,' he chuckled. We talked for a while, and as the band started a new song, Dick asked me, 'Would you like to dance, Alex?' 'Hmm,' I glanced over at Walter and pointed at Dick then at the dance floor. He smiled and I took that as a yes. I didn't want Walt to think I was hooking up with his lieutenant, when I was already thinking of us as a couple.

The song was slow which let Winters and I talk even more. 'So, what do you think of being a nurse to so many paratroopers?' he chuckled. 'Not bad,' I smiled, but a thought quickly rushed to my mind. I've been thinking about it ever since I first came to the base, and I haven't told anybody about it, not even Genny or Gordon.

'Uh, sir? That reminds me, I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a while now,' I said.

'What is it?' he asked.

'I-I've been thinking about…joining the airborne…'

He looked at me with an intense gaze. 'Are you sure about it?' he asked. 'Do you know how serious it is?'

'Yes, sir, I know. But I've been really thinking about, day and night…and I'm definitely sure about this.'

He sighed, 'I don't know.'

'Please, just talk with Colonel Sink…_please_? I don't want to be a nurse anymore.' I begged him.

He thought for a moment and said, 'I'll talk to him.' I squealed and hugged him, 'thank you,' I whispered. We finished our dance, with cheers and applause. The night was absolutely amazing, Walt and I danced some more, with a couple crazy dances with a drunk Luz, Bill and Toye.

After the dance was over the guys walked us back to our room and said goodbye and getting a tender kiss from Walter. He held me in a tight hug, not wanting to let go. We stood there alone for a few minutes, Gen and Skip went inside and the rest of the guys had already left. He leaned in and gave me another tender kiss, moving his hands down to my waist. The kiss became more passionate as I ran my fingers through his hair. An odd buzz rushed into my head and my heart began to beat faster.

'I love you.'

With my fingers still tangled in his hair, my heart still going wild, the odd buzz shaking my mind around and then I finally realized it. I was in love with Walter "Smokey" Gordon.

'I love you too,' I smiled.

We started to make out again when we heard Genny give a high pitched, happy squeal.

'What now?' I sighed.

We turned to see Skip stumble out a bit after with an incredibly huge smile, his hair sticking up everywhere and red lipstick marks all around his face. 'She loved it…ha, she _loved_ it,' he whispered and walked away.

I chuckled, 'I better go see what that was about.'

'No,' Walt shook his head and stuck out his bottom lip.

'Damn it, don't you _dare_ use the puppy face on me again!' I joked.

But do you think he listened? Nope. He continued to widen his eyes and blow up his cheeks. I sighed and, still holding onto the back of his head, kissed him. 'I have to go,' I whispered. Walter groaned, hugging me once more. I waved goodbye and walked into my room.

Gen was sitting on her bed, staring at something in her hand. 'What happened?' I asked. She was glowing when she looked up at me, 'Look what Skip gave me!'

I walked over and saw that she was holding the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It was gold with a heart in the middle that had ruby stones covering it. She opened it to reveal two small pictures; one was of Skip with a huge, goofy grin, while the other one was of him and Gen holding each other and smiling at the camera.

'Jesus Gen, this is beautiful!' I said gawking at the necklace. I helped her put it on while she giggled. 'So, I'm guessing you had a nice evening?' I smiled. 'Oh definitely,' she sighed happily, 'I'm _never _going to take this off,' she said as she gently traced her finger around the heart. 'Did Smokey get you anything?'

I nodded my head, 'Yeah.'

'What was it?'

'His heart...He told me he loved me,' I smiled.

'Aww,' she giggled, 'did you say it back?'

I nodded again. 'Aww,' she giggled even more.

'Shut it, you're making it sound cheesy' I smirked, throwing my pillow at her, smacking her across the face. She gasped, 'how dare you!' I screamed as she whacked her pillow around like a mad man. After a few minutes of good ole pillow fighting, we decided to go to bed. Even in the dark, I could see Gen's new necklace gleaming. I sighed as I replayed Walter's words in my mind.

'_I love you_.'

All I needed was Walter's love. That was enough for me.


	7. “How could you do this to me?”

Oh geez, I am SO sorry it took my this long to write this. I've been getting piles and piles of homework from my teachers and now I have an awful cold. I'm doing something else too, two things actually, so get ready to be surprised. Ahh!  
ANNNND, of course, LIFE was on!  
ANNNND, it was awesome! It was so exciting to see Winters and Bull together, teehee.  
Wednesdays, NBC, 10  
Watch!  
Enjoy,  
Here's chapter 7!  
**Title: **A Kiss To Make It Better  
**Disclaimer: **…  
**Rating: **T for cheesiness

* * *

My blankets were thrown around on my bed as I took a much needed nap. I've been running around since dawn doing my nurse duties. My curtains protected my eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

Until Gen came running into the room. I groaned as a burst of light came through the door, making me pull the blankets over my head. She was panting. "Colonel-Colonel Sink wants to see you."

I opened one eye. "Sink? Why?"

"I don't know for sure, but Winters is with him."

I closed my eyes again but quickly snapped them open as I gasped. I jumped out of my bed, "Where is he?"

"His office."

I ran out of the room with wide eyes. As I neared the small building that held Sink's office, I slowed down. I calmly walked up to the front desk. "Hey Vest."

A dark haired man beamed towards me. "Hey, follow me." As he lead me down the hall which seemed to stretch on for miles, he asked me, "So, do you know what he wants?"

I replied with a tiny "Maybe."

Vest knocked on the door and opened it, "Sir." I walked in slowly. I looked around the room as I heard Vest close the door with a small _click. _Winters was on one side of Sink's desk while Nixon was on the other with Sobel right next to him. Sink was, of course, behind his desk, sitting down. He stood up to shake my hand. "Ms. Campanelli," he nodded his head. "Sir," I said , shaking his hand.

"Please, take a seat," he offered.

As I sat there, I looked from Winters, to Nixon, to Sobel and then back to Winters. Both Winters and Nix looked quite calm, while Sobel stood there looking completely stubborn. Sink cleared his throat, "I heard that you wanted to join the airborne. Is that true?"

I shifted my eyes back to Sink, "Yes sir, it is."

He gave a small sigh. "You're absolutely sure about this? Once you're in, it's damn near impossible to get out of it."

I locked my eyes with his as hundreds of thoughts were racing through my mind.

"I'm absolutely sure."

Sink looked me up and down with hope that I would change my mind, but I knew what I was doing, I didn't flinch or fidget, I just stared right back at him with determination.

"Sir, if I may interrupt, I don't think you're making a good choice. Ms. Campanelli doesn't have what it takes to become a paratrooper. She's just a nurse. She doesn't know anything at all, and, of course…she's a woman."

Sobel spit the last part out like it was poison, all the while looking at me. The others stared at him with confusion. "Lieutenant Sobel, I know exactly what I'm doing and I'm not going to let you bring Ms. Campanelli down just because you don't like her. Just because she's a woman doesn't mean that she can't be a paratrooper. She's here to help, and hell, we'll take all the help that we can get."

I smirked at Sobel. _Ha, he got told,_ I silently giggled to myself.

Sink turned back to me. "Now then, miss. You're training starts tomorrow. You're a bit behind the rest, so we'll have to speed it up for you."

"Thank you, sir," I smiled. I stood up, not knowing what to do, salute him or shake his hand.

But thankfully, Sink stuck out his hand, "Good luck."

As I stepped out of the building into the soft summer air, I let out a deep sigh I didn't realize I was holding.

I squealed and did a little jump in the air but quickly stopped when some guys walked by, looking at me like I was a nut case.

I cleared my throat and continued on with my day.

* * *

It was almost 8 when I was walking back to my room after helping out in the kitchen. I hadn't seen any of the guys all day. Walking along the dirt path, I saw some figures coming closer.

It looked like the bunch of them was trying to hold one back. Curious, I stopped. The figures kept coming closer and closer. There was still enough light from the sunset to make out their faces.

It was Luz, Skip, Guarnere, Toye and Liebgott with Gordon in front. A very angry looking Gordon.

My eyebrows rose, baffled. I was about to open my mouth when a loud shout interrupted me.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

I couldn't believe it. Gordon was yelling at me.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

Gordon pushed the guys away as he came closer to me. "Do you think I was joking when I told you that I was afraid to lose you?! Now you go and join the army to try and make a laugh, is that it? Do you know what you got yourself into! I thought you would be smart enough to know what happens in the airborne!" Gordon was screaming even louder, making soldiers across the field stop and stare.

"Smokey, come on, just let it go," Luz tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

Walter ignored him. His eyes were filled with such fury that I began to tremble under his stare. His voice quieted down a bit, "How could you do this to me?"

"Walter," Tears already began to stream down my cheeks.

He shook his head, "How could you do this to me?"

With one last hurtful glance at me, he walked away.

So there I was, standing quietly with tears rolling down my face, trembling. Bill walked over, "Alex," he whispered.

"Just…just leave me alone, Bill…please," I felt guilt hit my heart as I slowly pushed past Bill and the others.

I walked straight to my room. Thankfully, no one was there.

I pulled the blankets over my head, curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep as I kept replaying Smokey's words, "How could you do this to me?" over and over again.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, short chapter, but here ya go. 


	8. Spaghetti for Breakfast

**Title: **A Kiss To Make It Better  
**Rating: **T for language  
This chapter may be hard for some of you to read because, well, Smokey is gonna get hurt a teensy bit. And that's gonna suck.  
Don't worry though, he's only going to be obnoxious for this chapter. After that, I'll make him loveable again.  
And yes, I know I messed up with the whole Sink letting Alex in thing, but she's not actually a paratrooper yet, she has to prove that she can handle everything, and THEN she'll be a paratrooper.  
Decided to do POVs too.  
Carry on.

* * *

My hair was tied back into a ponytail, which bounced with every step I took. Sobel was running along side me, shouting…something at me. I don't know, I wasn't listening to him, I had completely blocked him out.

I had circles under my eyes from being woken up so early. Sobel came bursting into my room at five in the morning so he can make me run "Currahee"…in full gear. What a joy _that _was. Thankfully he hadn't woken up Genny. That girl could sleep through an earthquake.

I was almost done running down the hill when all of a sudden, a stupid rock decided to trip me. Yes, I'm blaming the rock. I hissed as I slammed my wrist onto the ground. I quickly got up as Sobel continued with his bitching. I ignored the pain that shot through my body and ran faster.

"You'll need to be faster next time," Sobel said as I put my hands on my knees and took a deep breath. I rolled my eyes as he brought me over to the obstacle course. "Go," he ordered. I immediately ran up to the wall and jumped over it, climbed the bars, crawled into the tunnels, and under the barbed wire.

As I continued with the rest of the obstacle course, I realized that it was just after six o'clock. The guys would be getting up soon. I ran back to Sobel where he was standing with a smirk. "Again."

Slightly dizzy and out of breath, I looked up at him, "Sir?"

"Like Colonel Sink said, you're behind the rest. Keep going."

I looked at him, frowning, but replied with a "Yes, Sir" turned around and jumped the wall again.

After finishing it for the third time, I saw Sobel turn and start to walk away. I called out to him, "Sir, am I done?"

He slowly turned around and with a smart ass tone replied, "I'm going to get some breakfast. You keep going. I think I'm actually going to enjoy this," and with that, walked away.

My mouth hung open. Sighing, I returned to the obstacle course, again. Minutes later, I saw the men pack into the mess hall for breakfast.

* * *

_**Smokey's POV**_

The guys and I were heading to the mess hall for some breakfast. I rubbed my eyes that were red and sore from last night. My stomach dropped.

Alex.

Sorrow filled my heart but was soon erased by anger. Why the hell did she do this to me? I shook my head as I grabbed my plate and went to sit down. Luz, Skip, and the rest of the guys sat with me, but I didn't want to talk, so I just bowed my head and played with my food.

Hey! Spaghetti, not bad...for breakfast? I happily munched away.

The door opened with a crash as Sobel came waltzing in. I dropped my fork and stood up as quickly as I could. "Orders changed! Easy's running Currahee!"

I rolled my eyes. You've _got _to be kidding me.

After changing into our PT gear, we marched out to the hill.

* * *

_**Alex's POV**_

I was now totally drenched in sweat. I've lost count of how many times I've finished the damn thing. I saw Winters marching up towards me. "You need to change into your PT gear. You're running Currahee."

I took off my helmet to wipe some sweat off my brow, "Yes Sir," and ran off to change. I could feel Winters' eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

_**Winters' POV**_

I watched as Alex ran off. I hated how Sobel was treating her like a dog. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sobel walking towards me. _Oh hell._

"Are you going to get your men or are you just going to stand there all day?" he said with his nose stuck up in the air. I bit the inside of my cheeks, "No, Sir," and walked away before I could give him a piece of my mind.

* * *

_**Alex's POV**_

I took a deep breathe as I walked up to the big group crowded together, waiting for Winters. I stood a distance from them, feeling a little left out. "Alex!" A second later I felt Luz's arms squeeze me in a tight hug. Well, I sure didn't feel left out anymore.

"Hey George," I chuckled. "So how you holding up with Sobel?" he asked. "Not bad, actually." I replied. Luz raised an eyebrow, "He's not around." I sighed and closed my eyes, only to snap them open and shake Luz, "ITS TORTURE!"

Luz held onto his stomach as he burst out laughing, "Thought-thought he actually made you go crazy there for a second." "Well, you asked," I stuck my tongue out and smiled. But that smile soon faded as I caught Walt looking at me, with no expression on his face at all.

I looked away and cleared my throat, just as Sobel and Winters came over. Good timing.

As we began to run, I was in the back, still tired from this morning's workout. "You better pick it up, Campanelli!" Sobel shouted in my ear. My legs strained to move faster so I could get away from him and his spit. That man sure can spit a lot when he talks, its insane.

I didn't focus on anything around me or the pain that was pounding in my body. I just ran. The rain had finally stopped, but the sky was still a dark gray. I took another deep breath. I could smell something sweet, a sort of rich, strong, sweet smell. It was so familiar, I knew I smelt it before, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Passing by most of the guys, who were puking what looked like spaghetti, I finally reached the front with Luz and Skip. They started singing a paratrooper song to drown out Sobel. It actually worked.

Sobel stopped in the back, completely out of breath. _Yes! Haha. _

Reaching the top, I hit the small monument while Winters cheered us on. Dang, he's fast. After skidding down the hill, I sat down on a big rock, my feet and head pounding like crazy.

"Tired yet, Campanelli?"

I looked up to see Walter.

I groaned, "Are you just gonna bitch me out? 'Cause I'm in no mood for it, Gordon," getting up and walking away. Hearing footsteps following me, with a couple others not too far behind, I went in the middle of the huge field where we were going to do some extra training with our bayonets, and doing proper attacks.

Gordon walked past me, purposely smacking his shoulder into mine. "Ugh! Stop acting like a little kid!"

"What are you gonna do Campanelli, hit me?" he replied.

Walking up to him, face to face, I smirked only to realize how close we were. So close that I could feel his breath on my cheeks. "If you don't shut your mouth soon, then maybe I will!"

"Whoa, whoa. Children, lets calm down here," Grant came between me and Gordon, pushing us away. Slow ass Sobel apparently saw this, because he had a giant smile on his face. Oh great, what's he going to do now?

We went into two lines, facing each other. "Alright, we're going to learn attacks today," Sobel said looking at me. "I'll be pairing you up. First up, Gordon and…"

_Don't you dare…_

"Campanelli."

I gritted my teeth. _Great._

We moved into the middle. "Attack!"

I ran up and grabbed Gordon by the shoulders and flipped him over, making him land hard on the ground. He blinked in surprise and wheezed.

I got up and smirked, brushing the dirt off my knees. "Good job, Campanelli," Sobel said in awe, with the rest of the guys looking shocked, except for Bill. He knew I could kick ass. He was pretty much the only friend I had back then, and all we did was play fight everyday.

Gordon got up quickly, looking slightly embarrassed. _Oh take it like a man, _I rolled my eyes and walked back in line.

* * *

_**Smokey's POV**_

Holy…crap.

* * *

_**Alex's POV**_

_**-2 weeks later-**_

Its been almost a month since I joined, and Walter and I…well, Gordon and I haven't talked to each other. I guess we're on a last name basis now. But it's his fault anyways. If he wants to act so stubborn and all, then whatever.

I already went on four jumps, thankfully, passing all of them. The feeling I got when I was up there was incredible. I noticed Sobel was terrified though, seeing him float down near me once, looking like he was sweating himself a lake. I gave Roe a scare when I landed because I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe.

I wobbled over to the plane for my last jump. And guess who was in the same stick with me.

Gordon.

What the _hell _is going on?!

* * *

I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. I have exams coming up and I'm flipping through my notes like a mad woman.

Reviews appreciated: )


	9. I Love You

I know this is totally off topic, but I would like to talk about what happened last month. The most unbelievable and shocking thing. Heath Ledger's death.

Just a few weeks before it happened, I found out that he was going to play Joker in the new Batman movie coming out this summer, and me being a Batman fan, I went freakin' crazy. I saw the trailer for it, and I just couldn't believe that that was Heath! The laugh is brilliant! If you haven't checked it out yet, you should.

He was one of the greatest actors of all time. He could play anybody and you would immediately think what you were watching was real and not a movie.

What really makes me sick is how all of those damn celebrity gossip shows start talking about how Heath was suicidal, how he was so depressed and all that bullshit.

I cannot believe people are that disgusting to say things like that after someone dies. Most of the shows were respectful, but some just went too far. I heard that on the day of his death Heath was supposed to have a massage, and when he didn't answer his landlord, her and the masseuse found him unconscious on his bed. Now, if the masseuse was actually licensed, she would have been able to save his life because all licensed masseuses should know how to perform CPR.

And then she goes off and calls Mary-Kate 5 times! It makes no sense what they did! It's horrible!

I'm going to miss him a lot and I hope Heath's family, Michelle and their little daughter, Matilda can get through this heartbreaking time.

**R.I.P.** **Heath **

* * *

I skimmed my hand down the side of my jacket to remove any wrinkles. Tonight was the night. I finally made it. I finally proved Sobel wrong. I got my wings. We were all in the dance hall celebrating. 

I was leaning against the bar when Luz came over, "What can I get for my little paratrooper?" "Cola," I replied.

Luz stopped. "Cola? Come one, Alex, live a little!" He scooted a glass of beer towards me, "Here's to you hon," I sighed as I grabbed the glass.

"Ten-hut!"

I immediately put the glass back down and stood at attention as Sink walked in. "At ease paratroopers. Good evening, men."

"Good evening, sir!" We replied. He continued to congratulate us as Grant handed him a beer. "…Remember our motto, Currahee!" "Currahee!" We shouted. Sink looked over at me, winked and nodded. I did the same and turned to Luz.

"Now, are you gonna drink it or not?" he smirked. I took a whiff of the drink and shuddered, "I think I'm gonna pass George." "Boo!" he cried, "I'll have it then," and instantly downed the whole thing. When he finished, he smacked his lips and chuckled, "Ta-da!"

I just smiled at the already extremely drunk Luz and turned around. I needed some fresh air, so I walked out into the warm June evening breeze and started to walk around. I saw a figure up ahead, staring up at the full moon.

Not wanting to spook him or anything, I quietly walked in the other direction. Unfortunately, that didn't really happen because I seemed to have stepped onto a stick, making it snap. The figure jumped and turned around. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "Alex?" the man said. "Walter?" My eyes grew wide and quickly slanted as I frowned at him. I turned to leave but he shouted, "Wait!" I kept on walking, ignoring his pleas.

"Alex, please," I felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist. He spun me around so we were face to face with each other. I struggled to get out of his grasp even though I knew I didn't want too.

"Alex…just listen to me," he begged. "What is it, Walter?" I sighed, realizing I was stuck.

"These past few months have been…crazy. I realized how stupid I've been acting…making you feel like you couldn't make your own choices…treating you like crap. All I'm trying to say is that…I miss you. I miss your laugh, I miss your smile, I miss your voice, I miss your touch. I miss your kiss," He brought his hand up to the side of my face, with the other still on the small of my back, "I can't live without you. I love you."

He was looking right into my eyes the whole time. I could see how much compassion was in his beautiful face. I noticed how stupid _I_ was acting and how much I missed him too. We were getting closer and closer.

"I love you too," I whispered. Without hesitation, Walter brought his lips to mine. A wave of emotions came over me as I remembered all the good times that we had together. I wrapped my arms around him as we continued to kiss, holding each other in a tight embrace.

* * *

**JUNE 23**

All of us were huddled in a pit in North Carolina, doing a field exercise. I was sitting next to Doc and Spina. I looked at my watch. We were in here for at least 20 minutes. I looked up at Sobel, who was peeking over at the empty woods, looking for the enemy.

He hissed at Petty to bring the map over. I sighed. He was lost.

He argued with Winters who looked absolutely annoyed. "Second platoon, move out," He whispered.

With all of us confused, we quietly stepped out of the pit. We only took a few steps when the enemy popped out, guns pointing at us from every direction.

I froze as a man came up to Sobel, "Captain, you've just been killed along with ninety-five percent of your company."

Boy, wasn't that just dandy to hear?

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 6**

We were on our way to New York, going on a ship that was bringing us to Europe. At least, that's what I've heard. I was cuddling next to Walter who was sleeping like a little angel. I smiled as I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

I just finished writing a letter back to Genny. I was lying if I said I didn't I miss her already. The night before we were leaving, her and Skip spent the whole time with each other. I couldn't go back in our barrack…if you know what I mean. So I just went back to Walter's and knocked on the door. He chuckled as I told him why I was back.

We cuddled for the rest of the night…yes, cuddled. Nothing else. Hello! We were in a room full of guys. No way anything else was going to happen.

I could feel the warmth of the sun shining through the window as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

We were all looking out at New York on the ship. I never knew I was ever going to be in New York and I never knew that I would be leaving it in a matter of hours. I stood there until all I could see of America, of my home, was a small speck in the distance, I knew I couldn't turn back. This was real. 

I pushed my way through the crowd and climbed up onto my bunk. I was surrounded by Bill, Luz, Skip, Toye, Malarkey, a bunch of other guys and of course, Walt.

Bill was talking, "…point is, don't matter where we go. Once we get into combat, the only person you can trust is yourself and the fella next to ya." "Hey, as long as he's a paratrooper," Toye said.

"Oh yeah?" Luz asked, climbing up beside me, "what happens if that paratrooper turns out to be Sobel?"

"Pft, if I'm next to Sobel in combat, I'm movin' on down the line. Hook up with Moose or Winters," I answered. "I like Winters, he's a good man. I just don't know if I'd want a quaker beside me when the bullets start flying."

"How do you know he's a quaker, Bill?" I asked. "He ain't catholic," he said, taking another drag of his cigarette, "The prick's the son of Abraham." Liebgott raised his head, "He's what?"

"He's a Jew," Bill said. Liebgott chuckled, jumped off his bunk and walked over to Bill, "I'm a Jew." "Congratulations, now get your nose outta my face," Bill sneered. Their fists flew into the air as a crowd ran over to them to break it up.

"Goddamnit, Bill," I sighed.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 24**

Aldbourne, England. We've been here a few days, doing all sorts of training. Today, I learned how to shoot. I gripped the . 45 that they gave me. "Ready…aim," I pointed the gun at the target, "…fire!" and pulled the trigger. After a few rounds, I waited with the rest of the guys for our results. "Damn…you did good, Alex," Nix said. I smiled. Hopefully I'd never have to pull the trigger again. I wouldn't want to kill people. Yeah sure, kill the krauts, let them burn in hell and all that, I just don't know if I could do it myself. I wanted to be a medic, I wanted to help. That's the part I was putting in for the war.

Right after that, we were sent off to do a field practice. And guess who I got stuck with. Sobel. No surprise. We were in the middle of God knows where, and he was looking deranged. He asked for the map…yet again. "Take cover behind those trees," He ordered.

As we huddled behind the trees, Perconte said, "Sobel's lost again, ain't he?" "Yeah, he's lost," I replied, "Luz, can you do Major Horton? Get us moving?" "Nah, no way-" But he was interrupted by us begging him to trick Sobel. He chuckled, "Fine, just this once." He cleared his throat as we all patiently waited.

"Is there a problem, Captain Sobel?" "Horton" asked.

"Who was that? Who broke silence?" Sobel shouted. We could hear some mumbling, Tipper was probably telling him it was Horton even though he clearly knew it had to be Luz. "What is the goddamn hold up, Mr. Sobel?" "Horton" said again. "A fence, sir, a barbed wire fence." I laughed quietly. "Well, that dog just ain't gonna hunt. Now cut that damn fence and get this goddamn platoon on the move."

Ten minutes later, we were walking through the cut up fence. I glanced at my watch. Jesus, we were late, wouldn't be surprised if the others had already left. We were running towards our objective with Sobel yelling "Hi-ho silver!" with his arms in the air. I rolled my eyes and sighed. This just wasn't right. We were going into war with _this_ man?

* * *

Yes, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait.  
If any of you like Stephen King, read my new Green Mile story. It's a blasty-blast. March Break is coming up. I'll probably have 2 chapters up along with my continuation for my GM story.  
See you's later. 


End file.
